1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present inventive concept relate generally to flat panel displays. More specifically, embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a flat panel display device having more reliable image display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device is one of the currently most widely used flat panel display devices, and may include two substrates facing each other with a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. Since the thickness of the liquid crystal layer may affect transmittance of light which passes through the liquid crystal layer, a spacer member may be interposed between the two substrates so as to maintain a uniform gap between the two substrates.
When a force from an external source is applied to the liquid crystal display device, the spacer member may be deformed to cause a change in the gap between the two substrates, which in turn may lead to a change in the light transmittance of the liquid crystal layer.